Getting Out Alive
Getting Out Alive is an Uncle Grandpa/Secret Mountain Fort Awesome fanfiction series created by Mother-zombie. WARNING: THIS FANFICTION MAY NOT BE SUITABLE FOR CHILDREN UNDER THE AGE OF 17! PLEASE REVIEW THE TRIGGER LIST BEFORE READING THIS FANFICTION! Plot Uncle Grandpa gathers up 21 of his friends and puts them all in an Amusement Park he built in an effort to have them all get along with each other. Unfortunately for everyone, an evil rat named Tanezumi takes over the Amusement Park and turns the "getting along" premise into a survival game where they must kill each other in order to leave the Amusement Park. Genres *Mystery *Suspense *Horror *Supernatural *Moderate to Heavy Gore *Humor (of the dark kind) *Drama Trigger Warnings PLEASE NOTE THAT THESE ARE WARNINGS FOR PEOPLE WITH SEVERE REACTIONS TO THESE KIND OF SCENARIOS. NO MATTER WHAT YOUR AGE, IF YOU KNOW YOU CAN HANDLE READING ABOUT IT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO READ THE FANFICTION. ALSO NOTE THAT THE IDEALS AND OPINIONS PORTRAYED BY THE CHARACTERS DO NOT EXACTLY MATCH THE AUTHOR'S OWN IDEALS AND OPINIONS. *Violence *Gore *Suicide *Suicide Mentions *Homicide *Homicide Mentions *Verbal Abuse *Other Ideologically Sensitive Material Characters Contestants *Mary (Narrator) *Pizza Steve **Pizza Wayne **Pizza Pete **Pizza Chad **Pizza Beef Supreme the Mighty *Billy Baggins *Mr. Gus *Tiger *Beary Nice *Frank Herbert *Festro *Slog *Gweelok *Fart *Dingle *Ham Sandwich *Remo *Melvin *Eric *Dennis *Guillermo *Susie *Izzie *Ramona Desdemona Non-Contestants *Uncle Grandpa *Tanezumi *Pizza Clive *Pizza Berzerker *Emoji Trivia *The story was heavily inspired by the Dangan Ronpa series *Creepypasta has inspired later parts of the story Where to Read *Deviantart (Links are provided in the section titled "Chapters" there are also bonus events that are only posted on Deviantart called "Bonding Time Events") *Fanfiction.net (you can only read the main chapters there, no bonding time events) *Tumblr (there you can get access to chapters you'd normally not have access to without a deviantart account or a fanfiction account) Chapters PLEASE NOTE THE UNRESTRICTED CHAPTERS ARE FOR PEOPLE WITHOUT DEVIANTART ACCOUNTS TO VIEW IT SO IF YOU DO NOT HAVE A DEVIANTART ACCOUNT PLEASE USE THE UNRESTRICTED LINKS TO READ THE SPECIFIC CHAPTER *Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Intermission 1 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Summertime Cookout **Unrestricted Version *Chapter 10 *Intermission 2 *Chapter 11 *Chapter 12 *Intermission 3 *Chapter 13 **Unrestricted Version *Chapter 14 *Chapter 15 *Chapter 16 *Chapter 17 *Chapter 18 **Unrestricted Version *Hooks and Splinters **Unrestricted Version *Slaughterhouse **Unrestricted Version *Chapter 19 *Intermission 4 *Chapter 20 *Chapter 21 *Chapter 22 *Chapter 23 **Unrestricted Version *Chapter 24 **Unrestricted Version *Chapter 25 *Chapter 26 *Chapter 27 *Chapter 28 *Chapter 29 *Intermission 5 *Chapter 30 *Chapter 31 *Chapter 32 *Chapter 33 *Did Somebody Order a Pizza *Chapter 34 *Revenge On The Nerds **Unrestricted Version *Chapter 35 *Chapter 36 *Chapter 37 *Remo's Journal *Chapter 38 *Chapter 39 *Chapter 40 *The Mummy's Curse **Unrestricted Version *Intermission 6 *Chapter 41 *Chapter 42 * Intermission 7 * Chapter 43 * Finale ** Unrestricted Version * End Bonding Time Events *Bonding Time Events 1 *Bonding Time Events 2 *Bonding Time Events 3 *Bonding Time Events 4 *Bonding Time Events 5 *Bonding Time Events 6 (COMING SOON) *Bonding Time Events 7 (COMING SOON) *Bonding Time Events 8 (COMING SOON) *Bonding Time Events 9 (COMING SOON) *Bonding Time Events 10 (COMING SOON) *Bonding Time Events 11 (COMING SOON) *Bonding Time Events 12 (COMING SOON) *Bonding Time Events 13 (COMING SOON) Category:Fanfiction Category:Uncle Grandpa Category:Secret Mountain Fort Awesome Category:Mother-zombie's fanfiction Category:Possible Triggers